


Wings of Justice

by theglem4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Duelling, Magic School, Magic-Users, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglem4/pseuds/theglem4
Summary: An American teenage boy moves to the Netherlands to enroll in an academy for supernaturally-gifted teens. He falls for a girl (haha, falls for her [it will make sense why that's funny once you've read the first chapter]).Inspired by Maken-Ki.It's only letting me dedicate it to one person, so I'll so my other dedications here.This is dedicated to Jack, A.J. and, my dove, Emily for always being there when I needed them and helping me remember who I am, and making want to go to sleep each night better then I was when I woke up that morning. Never give up on yourselves because I'll never give up on you. Also, to Lydia, because I would forget to write if we didn't talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madison a.k.a BorntobeAGingerArcher (my sister editor and inspiration to start writing)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madison+a.k.a+BorntobeAGingerArcher+%28my+sister+editor+and+inspiration+to+start+writing%29).



As I stepped off the plane, I realized how alone I was. I saw many joyful faces ready to greet their friends. No one for me, though.

 

There was still a lot about the Netherlands I didn’t know. That’s natural, though. I’d only just gotten there literally thirty seconds ago. I should have done more research ahead of time, though.

 

I put my suitcases down. “Man, I thought someone was supposed to be here to greet me and bring me to Leuke Plek Academy,” I said to no one, as I often do for absolutely no reason. The proper name is Leuke Plek Magische Magie, but most just call it Leuk Plek Academy for simplicity.

 

I saw a short, pink-haired girl running, seemingly in a rush. She stopped by my terminal. She bent over, huffing and puffing. She looked like she was looking for someone. Her eyes finally rested on me. She walked over and said, “Are you Donalbain Omicron?”

 

“Um, yes, that’s me.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Angela Jansen. I’m part of the Student Council.” She didn’t sound sincere, though.

 

“Thank you, Angela.”

 

“Well, alright then. Let’s get going to Leuke Plek Academy.”

 

She hailed a cab and we got in. “So you’re the Canadian exchange student?”

 

“Um, you mean American?”

 

“Yeah, shut up, I don’t care.” That response set the tone for the whole bloody tour. She took me around the campus and showed me where the shops were, doing the bare minimum and making snide comments along the way.

 

“Everything is written in Dutch,” I observed, “but everyone speaks English. Why is that?”

 

“Because shut up!”

 

We walked towards a small apartment building.

 

“Finally, this is where you’ll be staying. You’re in 403. Here’s your key,” she said, dropping the keys in my hand. “And watch yourself around this place. Later.” She ran off before I got a chance to find out what she was even talking about. I walked up the stairs. Suddenly, near the top of one of the staircases, I tripped and as I fell I saw a blur of someone in front of me. BAM! I found myself on top of a small black-haired girl. She was…. beautiful in the most adorable, innocent way. She was like my old rabbit, Sunny the Bunny. Sunny the Bunny was a black and white turtle. I was enchanted by her big green eyes. Ouch! That was quite a fall. My hand got a surprisingly soft landing, though. That’s weird. I thought as I got up. I wonder wh- Oh, no! Oh gosh! I quickly got up.

 

“You pervert! How could you be so crude?!” a voice above me screamed. Above me was a tall girl, possibly of Indian descent. She was pissed.

 

“Um, a little help?” The tiniest voice came from the girl.

 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” I said as I rushed to her side and helped her up. “I can’t believe that happened. I just tripped and you happened to be there. I didn’t mean to cop a feel. I really didn’t.”

 

She looked a little surprised. She started to open her mouth when the other girl interrupted. “Well, just don’t let it happen again.” She walked away.

 

“Um, well, uh, bye,” the girl I fell on said and scurried off, giggling. I noticed they went into 202.

 

I was very embarrassed. Well, there goes my chance of having a smooth transition to Leuke Plek.  
I thought to myself.

 

I looked around and see that my luggage had fallen down the stairs. I picked them up and continued to the fourth floor. I find my room, 403. I stand there for a second. Hello, new life.


End file.
